


DumDum

by ashtin



Series: Perfect [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Spring, White Day, chasang, enjoy this springy chasang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/pseuds/ashtin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk pulled Hakyeon even closer by wrapping his arms around the elder’s waist and let himself melt into their sweetest kiss yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DumDum

_Forget it!_ Sanghyuk thought as he paced up and down the candy aisle of yet another convenience store. He grabbed the most extravagant looking set of colorful hard candies and an assortment of those huge marble-looking lollipops that always looked way too pretty to eat and made his way back up to the counter to pay for the ridiculous amount of sweets.

Damn Hakyeon-hyung’s busy schedule that seemed to always be switching around without notice! Hakyeon wasn’t supposed to be back at the office until tomorrow afternoon, and since Sanghyuk had a couple of days off he made absolutely no plans to go up to the company building. That was until he overheard one of the hyungs on the phone saying they would meet Hakyeon there.

Sanghyuk’s eyes widened at the price that flashed across the screen on the register.

_That idiot better appreciate this_. He thought as he fished his wallet from out of his back pocket.

Of course Hakyeon would appreciate it. Hell, his eldest hyung would probably cry if Sanghyuk gave him so much as a peppermint that he found in between the cushions of their sofa.

He wouldn’t even be so worried about the damned holiday if Hakyeon hadn’t left the stupid - _adorable and thoughtful, and prettily wrapped_ \- box of assorted chocolates on Sanghyuk’s bed while he was sleeping. The younger had nearly kicked the present off his bed upon waking up on the morning of Valentine’s Day. He’d seen a similar looking present sitting at the end of Wonshik’s bed, but it was considerably smaller in comparison to his -he came to find out that Hakyeon had bought a smaller box for each of the members- and Sanghyuk had kept that a secret to himself.

He’d met the leader on the rooftop later that night and they talked about this and that while sharing the present, continuously eating one after another without realizing that the sweets were made with alcohol until they tasted it on each other’s lips, too drunk off the sweet liqueured chocolates to care at that point.

He flipped open the wallet and blindly felt around for his card, slightly panicking when he didn’t feel it in it’s normal spot. Sanghyuk looked at the cashier with a sheepish smile and began to desperately search his coat pockets before giving up with a sigh. He peeked into his wallet once more and groaned at the sight of one lone bill tucked between the folds.

“I, uh… I’ll go put this back.” He said, defeated.

As much as he cursed the candy before, Sanghyuk had been a bit proud of his selection and even a bit excited at the thought of being able to present such a pretty gift to his hyung. The rule was to pay Hakyeon back with gifts or candy by two or three times the value of the chocolate he’d received a month ago, and if Sanghyuk were to have purchased the candies he had initially brought to the counter that would have been at least ten times more… He would have to make it up to Hakyeon at a later date, but he refused to head up to the office empty handed.

“Stupid White Day with it’s stupid freaking rules.” Sanghyuk grumbled to himself as he scanned the shelves for a significantly cheaper option of sweets.

He picked up a packet of gummy worms, the low price label having caught his attention, and read over the contents description. All of the flavours were ones he knew Hakyeon would enjoy, but of course, _of course_ , the cheaper ones would be the sour kind. There was a vast flavour selection of some taffy-like chews, but Hakyeon couldn’t stand the texture of taffy, so those were out of the question and Sanghyuk didn’t even bother picking up the shiny red packet after spying the cute cartoon character that was in the shape of a flame. Hakyeon also didn’t do spicy.

Sanghyuk dropped into a crouched position and whined quietly to himself, “Why is this so difficult?” He whispered pathetically into his arms.

_Oh?_

A price sticker in his budget range stared back at him from the bottom shelf of the aisle. It would be cutting it close, though. There was no way he’d be able to purchase the plastic shopping bag along with it, but he could work with that.

He picked up the packet of assorted small lollipops and flipped it over to review the contents: all nice fruity and sweet flavours Hakyeon would approve of, nothing sour, nothing spicy, and nothing taffy. Sanghyuk sighed and smiled to himself as he stood back up; this would have to do.

“Would you like a bag to put it in?” The cashier asked after ringing up the candy.

“No, thank you.” Sanghyuk answered politely as he drummed his fingertips along the counter. Now he just had to decide whether he would give Hakyeon the entire package of lollipops or pick just one to give him first. It was barely a present worth giving either way, but it was better than choosing to forego giving Hakyeon anything altogether.

“Good luck,” the cashier said with a knowing smirk as Sanghyuk turned to leave the store, his sorry package of Dum-Dums lollipops in hand. Sanghyuk’s ears went red with embarrassment, he questioned himself once more as to why he decided to go through with getting candy in the first place and walked out of the store without answering the cashier.

 

♡ ♡ ♡  
 

Sanghyuk could hear his eldest hyung’s voice before he could actually see him and took the opportunity to hide around the corner and collect himself before giving Hakyeon the candy. He could hear a voice that sounded similar to one of the company’s staff members and it gave the younger hope. Sanghyuk figured that if Hakyeon was having an important conversation of sorts, then he would be in full professional leader mode, which would ultimately work to Sanghyuk’s advantage.

The younger went to the nearest empty staff member’s desk area and plucked a pair of scissors from a cup that mostly contained a mess of colourful pens and markers. He would have just opened the bag without scissors, but this mission called maximum stealth, which meant absolutely no sounds that could possibly warn Hakyeon of his presence until the last possible moment.

He quickly clipped a line of the plastic off from the top of the bag and pursed his lips as he tried to think of which flavor Hakyeon would like best out of the choices. Sanghyuk found himself impressed by how many choices there were in such a small bag and decided to just pick at random or else he’d be stuck trying to choose for an unnecessary amount of time. The lollipop he ended up picking was a cotton candy flavour and Sanghyuk thought the random choice could not have been more perfect.

Sanghyuk slowly approached the conversing pair in order to give Hakyeon plenty of time to notice him. Whatever the two were talking about must have been pretty serious as the leader didn’t acknowledge his presence until he was only a couple of feet away. The tone of his voice as he talked to the staff member instantly lightened and the creases from his furrowed brow smoothed out, lips stretching into a small adoring smile at the sight of Sanghyuk.

Hakyeon continued talking as the younger approached but held his hand out to him in acknowledgement. Sanghyuk slid the hand containing the lollipop over Hakyeon’s outstretched palm and comfortingly wrapped his fingers around the rest of the elder’s hand with an encouraging smile.

Sanghyuk kept their hands together as he turned his body so that he faced the staff member to bow politely to which the other responded with a slight nod of their head. Sanghyuk then decided that he was no longer welcome around the two and sent one last smile to Hakyeon before he reluctantly let go of the elder’s hand and carefully made sure the lollipop stayed in it.

He looked back at them for a moment once he was a good distance away and smiled at Hakyeon’s hands, which were now neatly poised behind his back, the one Sanghyuk was holding before now twirled the lollipop between his fingers.

No matter how out of character the gesture may have seemed at the time, Sanghyuk was glad he did it. He knew that even if he couldn’t fully interrupt the other and help him escape from what looked like quite the stressful situation, then he could at least make it a little less painful with a brief appearance. He made his way to the second floor basement to practice for their upcoming Japan concerts.

 

♡ ♡ ♡  
 

Sanghyuk lost track of time while he practiced in his self-claimed dance studio, only looking at the clock when he heard the soft knocking on the door.

The door opened a few seconds later to reveal a hopeful looking Hakyeon, the elder’s lips breaking into a genuinely happy smile when he spotted Sanghyuk by the mirrors. He hastily walked toward the younger without a word, his smile growing impossibly wider when he spied the package of lollipops laying against Sanghyuk’s coat on the ground.

“I was wondering when you were going to come find m‒ Oof!” Sanghyuk had began to say before Hakyeon practically tackled him into a suffocating hug. The leader pulled back only for a moment to press a brief kiss to the younger’s lips before tucking his head under Sanghyuk’s chin, finding comfort in the sound of his boyfriend’s quickening heartbeat.

“Thank you… for earlier. It meant a lot to me.” Hakyeon sighed against Sanghyuk’s chest.

“Yeah, what was that all about?” Sanghyuk began. He wrapped his hands around Hakyeon’s arms and pulled the older away from him so that he could look him in the eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Sanghyuk already knew the answer to his question by watching the way Hakyeon stared at his lips, and he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want what was to come of it. He licked his lips as he waited for the answer and swore that he could taste cotton candy.

“Me, later. You, now.” Hakyeon silenced the younger with his words and connected their lips once more, this time slightly more urgent than the last.

Sanghyuk didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled Hakyeon even closer by wrapping his arms around the elder’s waist and let himself melt into their sweetest kiss yet.


End file.
